


Playtime is over

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Playtime is Over [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Kissing, Angry Reader, Angry Sex, Car Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dork Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Humor, Idiots in Love, Impala Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: “After months of teasing and flirting you have had enough. It was time for Dean to reap what he sow”





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is what happen when It’s friday and I come home from a drinking night. Hopefully there are few mistakes.

**a/n:** This was my first SPN mini smut series. All of this thanks to  **[@waywardbaby](https://tmblr.co/mmu_3NYDqYvDiNlWAWUA7JQ) , ** both for pushing me to write and being my beta for the repost.  (CHECK HER UP, SHE’S AMAZING)

 **Summary** : After years of friendship and months of flirting you had enough of Dean Winchester’s charm. It was time for him to reap what he sow…playtime is over.

## 1

It had been a few months now that you and Dean had begun the flirting game, but the past few weeks it had become pretty heavy. Heavy, meaning that you were at your limit, because he had skills, while you could barely keep up.

But you managed somehow, until now.

Now it was time to end this.

You decided you were going to give in, but oh…OH you were also going to enjoy this!.

Finally, after days of waiting for a chance, opportunity appeared. Sam, was deep in the lore and food was running low. His words echoed like a sweet song in your ears.

“Y/N, can you and Dean go on a food run? The pantry is empty and I need to finish the research on that spell”

YES, thank you Chuck in heaven!

“Sure Sam, what do we need?” You said with nonchalance.

“Everything, also, can you go and find these new ingredients for the spell? I know the ride is gonna be long, but I’m almost done with it” he said giving you the list.

You snatched it from his grasp and went to Dean’s room. Without knocking you walked in.  Dean was listening to his music, headphones on ,eyes closed and air drumming.

He didn’t hear you come in. You smiled wickedly and you jumped on his bed, landing on his side.

Startled he sat up , looking frantically around the room, his gaze falling on you, lying on you side and laughing at him.

Pulling off his headphones,he plopped down on the bed again, pretending to have a heart attack “What the hell Y/N!!”.

You propped yourself on your arm, face hovering close to his as you gently let your finger slide down on his chest. He looked at you confused, as your hand slid further down and his mouth opened slightly.You grazed at his belt and he tensed ,following your finger with his eyes.

When you almost brushed against a very sensitive part , you swear something twitched underneath the jeans.Smiling your slid your hand in his front pocket and slowly pulled out Baby’s keys.

He groaned lightly.

“Sam needs us to pick up a few things, and refill the pantry” you said, dangling the keys in front of his face.

You jumped off the bed and, turning to him. you waved the list in the air.

“Get your ass ready in ten, we are going shopping”.

————————————————————

Dressed in your comfy jean shirt dress and ankle boots, he found you leaning on the driver side of Baby.

“Get your ass in the car Y/N , and next time…” he said lowly, trapping you between the car door and him “…knock, you don’t know what you may walk in on. ” his voice whispered near your ear. He traced your hips with his hand …and opened the door, bumping it on your backside and making you step closer to him.

“Mmm …a girl can hope ya know? “ you whispered sliding to the side .

He blinked watching you slip in your seat.

“Come on Dean!” you called “ we have a looong trip ahead”

Once on the road you couldn’t help the evil smile that crept on your face. Biting your lips to conceal it you turned your face to the window.

He didn’t know what you had in store for him.

————————————-

“What are you trying to do?” You slightly tensed at his voice.He couldn’t possibly have caught you already, right? His eyes were looking at the phone and aux cord that you took out. Relieved that this was what he was talking about, you reached to connect it.

He watched you as if you had just insulted him, and you rolled your eyes scrolling through the playlist.

“Oh come on Dean, sharing is caring, and we all know that you secretly like my playlist and Sam’s”

“Shotguns keep-” he started.

“Their cakehole’s shut” you finished, emulating Dean’s voice and scowl.

“Yeah, yeah, we know, but… ” you paused dramatically, raising a finger to his face, “…if the driver stops being a cranky old man, maybe he can have his cakehole stuffed when we arrive at the store”

He stared at you while you smiled pleased.

“…with pie” he mumbled refocusing on the road.

“With pie” you confirmed nodding, a smile tugging at your lips.

With your habit of assuming terrible posture anywhere you sat, the rest of the drive found you slouched with your back against Dean’s side. Feet out of the car window, eyes closed and humming and enjoying the late summer sun.

Because of your position and a sneaky help of your hand, your dress raised up slightly revealing most of your thighs. Also, while dressing you’d made sure to miss a few buttons on the upper part of the dress .You hoped he noticed , but you didn’t want to be caught …yet, you wanted this to be a slow torture.

“You missed a few buttons there, sweetheart”. With your eyes still closed, you fought the urge to smile by biting your inner cheek.

“Well, it’s still hot, so enjoy the show while you can” you answered picking up the fabric with two fingers and fanning yourself casually. You felt him shifting uncomfortably.

“Anyway, are we there yet?”

“Still a couple of miles, pass me the ingredients’ list, would ya?”

You got up and rummaging through your bag, you found the list and handed it to him. But your fingers also found a lolly, from the latest hunt, being stuck in a corner at the bottom. You unwrapped it and put it in your mouth, closing your eyes.

[ _It had been an easy, quick , salt and burn. A ghost had been haunting this doctor, who had not found his cancer in time. While the boys were interviewing the doctor, you slipped a handful of lollipops from the jar into your suit’s pockets. Once in the car again, Dean had turned to you and extended his hand, Sam snickering next to him._

_“Ah-ah, think you are so sneaky? Hand them over!!” he said wiggling his hand._

_“Uh-uh, this is my loot boys, go find your own.” you scoffed unwrapping a lolly._

_“Can I have one Y/N? Please?” Sam asked puppy eyes of doom in full use._

_“See, Dean? When you ask people nicely, you can have nice things. Here, Sam.” You handed the younger brother a red lollipop, and saw Dean following it with his eyes._

_“But since I love you both so much and I’m feeling generous, here big boy, you were very brave.” His eyes lit up like a child’s when you offered him the green one._

_“ ’Hanks, Y/N!” they said with their mouths full.]_

While daydreaming, Dean was rumbling on by himself and when he realized you hadn’t been paying attention to him, he snapped his fingers at you: “Hey, where you went?”

“Just found a little treasure,” you said releasing the candy with a pop, offering it to him.

Dean’s face switched from concern to amusement in a matter of seconds, eyes darkening; he grabbed your hand with the lollipop,wrapping his mouth around the cand, you managed not to groan,but you felt your legs squeeze. Ok ,well ,no way you were gonna win everything today.

——————————————-

Once at the store you found Dean between the aisles.

“I see you packed the essential” you said mockingly, scanning his cart “Whiskey, beer, liquorice, hamburger patties and frozen shit, so healthy, so nutritious, mmmm!!!”

“ah-ah” he fake laughed, you crazy health nuts won’t let me have my fun anymore, this is my stash, that’s yours.” he said, pointing at a second cart full of semi healthy things.You examined it; he had done a pretty good job.

“I like to have fun too, you know!” you said emptying your arms in the cart. Among the assorted flavors of ice cream and chips, you had planted, on purpose, a bottle of lube.

Dean’s eyes almost popped out at the sight.

“Wha-what’s that Y/N?” he asked clearing his voice.

“What’s what?” You looked at him naively.

“…that’s lube…”

You looked at where he was  pointing.

“Yes, Dean, I’m aware of that “

“But you don’t need that stuff”

“…says who?” you replied , grabbing the cart and making your way to the cashier’s, leaving Dean still standing in the middle of the aisle, completely baffled.

———————————

Once in the car again you felt doubt bubbling up.

Were you exaggerating?

You were actually having fun at being this unrestrained, but what if all that teasing and flirting was just that?

Having a major crush on Dean Winchester was not easy, but you were not a girl anymore. You were a full-grown woman who had let all those insecurities of your teenager years go. Sure ,there were times when you checked yourself in the mirror and still noticed how your hips flared more that you’d like or how you could sometimes feel those little rolls while sitting, but in general you figure was agreeable. You accepted it and liked it, all those hunts, runs and grave digging certainly did a good work on you.  You needed those muscles in this job and you definitely liked your ass full.

Dean was not that shallow as he liked to let people think, and you knew it. You needed to know if this could be something more or not and whatever way it would go, you knew you  wouldn’t regret it. But still, you felt your resolution wavering.

With these thoughts in mind, you scanned the undercover hunter shop, while Dean was talking with the clerk at the counter.

—————————————-

Once seated he took out two bottles of beer, handing you one.

“Grabbed everything?” you asked while he tossed the bag in the back seat.

“Yes, except one ingredient” he said scanning the list and taking a swing from the bottle.

“Oh, is it a rare one?” you asked bending toward him to look at the list yourself. You  placed  a hand on his thigh for balance and you felt his muscles tensing.

While listening to him reading the names, you absentmindedly began to slowly move your thumb, caressing him. His voice faltered and he turned to look at you, but your gaze was fixed on that piece of paper. Just to add a bit of torture, you bit your lip while reaching to move your hair out of the way, exposing your neck.

You felt him closing in slowly and when his hot breath fell on your exposed neck, it sent goosebumps all over your body.

“So, what’s missing?” you asked while plopping down on your seat again, at a safe distance from him. This earned a growl from Dean.

“A hair of a virgin” he said between his teeth.

“….wow how original” you snorted.  “So, where do we find one here? ”

He looked at you, eyebrows raised high.

“What?” you said while taking a gulp of your beer.

He scratched the back of his head, making a face.

“… better than blood I guess, I wasn’t thrilled at the idea of cutting you”

The liquid went down the wrong pipe and you choked, almost spitting beer on the windshield

“…I’m sorry, what?” you said coughing, you fist hitting your chest.

Now he looked positively uncomfortable “Well….you know” he scratched the back of his neck avoiding your gaze, smiling awkwardly.

Oh my God!!!  He could not possibly think that-

“Winchester!… are you suggesting that I’m a virgin?!” you asked not knowing if you should feel offended or amused.

“…yes ma’am…?”

A laugh bubbled up and you snorted falling back on the seat and laughing hysterically. This was great, this was really great. Sill chuckling, you wiped the tears from the corners of your eyes.

“Dean, I’m not a virgin” you said watching the information being processed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Since when?” he asked.

“Err…years…?”

Then he blushed, he actually blushed.

Dean Winchester blushed.

You patted his arm sympathetically and suggested hitting the road and finding a nunnery in order to get the last ingredient.

—————————————————

**[Part2](https://ain-t-bovvered.tumblr.com/post/176970598115/playtime-is-over-2) **

**I know it’s a re-post but if you are new to this work.**


	2. 2

You were both back in the car, catching your breath, after retrieving the last ingredient. Dean, being a male and a fine specimen of a grown up, well-groomed one, had to change into his FBI suit to enter the place. Shrugging off the jacket, he uncuffed the white crisp shirt, rolling up the sleeves. Then he went to loosen up his tie, sighing.

“That was more awkward than I thought it would be”

“What was? The part where you flashed your badge around asking who was …untouched,  or when you were surrounded by horny nuns?”

He made a frustrated grunt earning a chuckle from you.

“This would have never happened if you…”

“Riiiiight, ya still think I’m joking? Dean really why would I lie about it?”

“I don’t know! It’s just…I didn’t think, err I mean …to see you, to imagine…well…” he cleared his throat, throwing a side glance at you “….stop it”.

“You thought about me having sex?” you asked-

“What? No, what?.... I mean... I’m not blind and sometimes you wear” he squeezed his eyes “ really, really tight jeans and I…well when I get bored and …err I’ll shut up now”

Silence. Deafening silence.

“Sooooo… you hungry?” you asked biting your lips to stop your smile from splitting your face in half.

“YES!!” he said gratefully and  slapped the steering wheel, starting the car .

\--------------------------------------------

You parked at the first diner on the road, Dean in his FBI suit, still ditching the jacket. Before he climbed out of the car, you stopped him.

“Wait!” you said, motioning for him to come closer. He immediately complied.

He stared at you questioningly, as you placed your hands on either side of his face,letting your touch linger. You cradled your hands in his hair, scraping gently with your nails.

He moaned in delight and let his head fall on your shoulder.  You let out a little laugh, and continued to mess up his hair, feeling him relax even more.

When you guided his head up again you noticed that his eyes were closed and the lines of stress on his face had disappeared.

“Mmm that was nice, what was that?” He asked staring at you with doting, half-closed eyes.

“You seemed tense and  this always relaxes me” you tried to comb his hair with your fingers, in a less just-out-of-bed way, your eyes dancing on those faint, lovely freckles and on the lines around his impossible green eyes .You could watch him for hours and you would still find something new to adore in this men.

“There…” you whispered, patting his cheek “...let’s go, I’m famished”.

In the classic diner, like any other that you could find around the country, you took a window side booth and called for the waitress.

When she came back with your orders her gaze lingered on Dean. Nothing new there and you didn’t mind that much. The man was his own and most of the times he just liked the boost of his ego.

Who doesn’t like that?

In your line of work, there is not much space for these kinds of interactions. You tried to have a relationship while being a hunter, but with time, the lies became too many and once they got into your bed, it was over.

At the beginning of your partnership with the boys, you felt like you could breathe again, having no need to lie and now...

… now, you were going to disrupt everything.

“ You not hungry anymore ?”

Dean’s voice snapped out of your daze. Shaking your head, you dug into your plate. No, you were definitely going to resolve …whatever this was.

Bellies full, you let Dean finish his beer while you went to the counter.

When you came back, Dean was on the phone.

“Everything alright?” you asked.

“Yeah, Sam’s saying that there should be an epic storm this evening and we’ll probably be in the middle of it. I’ll have to wash Baby again tomorrow. ”

“Don’t worry.  I know how to lighten your mood” you said, slowly sliding your foot up his legs, almost reaching his inner thigh.

  


 

 

* * *

 

“Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?” he said, voice dark as he relaxed in his seat, legs slightly spreading. You felt his muscles twitch even over the fabric of his trousers.

“Well, I did say that if you behaved ,you’d have your mouth stuffed”

Right at that moment the waitress placed the warm pie and ice cream, between you, and Dean lit up like a Christmas tree .

“Don’t touch the ice cream!! That’s mine!!” you warned pointing at him with your fork.

“Yes, ma’am!”

  


 

\---------------------------------------------

By the time you were on the road again, the sky was getting darker and darker, until a lightning brightened up everything.

“We’ll catch that storm now, no doubt” you stated.

Ten minutes later neither of you could see a thing, the road was flooded and Dean gave in to Mother Nature.

“Well I guess we’ll stop until the worst has passed,” he said pulling over the side of the deserted road.

You could not believe your luck.

  


 

Dean reached to turn on the radio but there were just static sounds.

“Oh, that’s just great!”

You dangled the phone in front of his eyes

“The day is not over, so it is my turn” you read “Crazy” by Aerosmith on the screen and squealed.

“Oh, you’re so gonna sing with me!! Ready?” you said as you pressed play.

“What? Hell no!”

“Come here, baby

You know you drive me up the wall

The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull

Seems like we’re makin’ up more than we’re makin’ love

And it always seems you got somethin’ on your mind other than me

Girl, you got to change your crazy ways

You hear me? “

You imitated the singer’s voice and tone in the first verse, acting it up for Dean and passing the invisible microphone to him, waggling it eagerly. He rolled his eyes and snatched the imaginary mic.

“Say you’re leavin’ on a seven thirty train

And that you’re headin’ out to-”

“Hollywooooood” you howled mockingly over him.

“Girl, you been givin’ me that line so many times

It kinda gets like feelin’ bad looks good, yeah” he tried not to laugh.

“That kinda lovin’ turns a man to a slave”  you got into it

“That kinda lovin’ sends a man right to his graveeeee” , and he smiled at how carefree you looked.

“I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy

You turn it on, then you’re gone

Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby” you sang together like you were putting up the show of your life.

“What can I doooo” he sang theatrically

“HONEY!” you screamed passionately.

“I feel like the colour blue”

At the end of the song, you were both out of breath and giggling like a two kids.

“What a show right?” you asked fanning yourself to try to cool down.

You plopped down, head in his lap, eyes closed and tired. He reached out ,moving a lock of your hair out of the way and away from your face. You remained silent while the next song began to play.

“Why did you think I was a virgin, Dean?” you asked after a while, your tone suddenly serious, and you felt him stiffen.

“Why are you asking?”

“Why are you avoiding my questions?”

“I don’t know,Y/N.  I just didn’t see you like that. No, that’s wrong. What I mean is…You never showed particular interest in that department while on hunts or at the bars.”

You stared for a moment and then, supporting yourself on your elbows, you turned your gaze to the rain outside.

“I had someone before meeting you, Winchesters. I was already hunting; the two things don’t work together if only one is aware of the things hiding out there.”

He stayed silent, waiting for you to continue.

“The constant lies, long nights, and early hours. Me coming home impossibly late and covered in bruises or worse. I should have told him, but I didn’t want to drag him in this crap.And then, one time I was severely wounded and ended up in a coma at the hospital, for several days” you grazed the faint silver scar that ran from your knee to the thigh, following the path with your  finger. Your dress slid up , revealing to Dean the extent of you injury .

You felt his hot gaze following your movements.

“Once I woke up I called him, it went straight to voicemail. I went home and he wasn’t there. He never came back and I didn’t search for him. Then I met you, boys. ”  You were still stroking your scar languidly on your thigh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” he said stopping your hand with his.You plopped down on his lap again and  closed your eyes.

“Of course you didn’t know, there is no need to be sorry, you egg!” you joked, your tone lighting up. Your hands were still were you left them.

“Anyway, I never showed interest in that department, because I don’t do one night stands. My mind needs to be invested to make all of …” you used your joined hands to indicate your body “...this work, and this…” you whispered stopping over your mouth “....is probably a bad idea” you placed a light kiss on his knuckles. 

You felt him freeze but you opened his hand and kissed his palm. The gesture was so pure and loving that he simply couldn’t move, stunned. His stillness gave you courage. You moved your lips slowly, kissing your way to his inner wrist and once there, your teeth gently grazed the tender flesh. You felt him jump surprised.

You got up from his lap, knees on the seat, and faced him.

His eyes were wide searching your face , his lips trembling and parted.

“…Oh what the hell!” you exclaimed before crashing your lips to his, kissing him slowly, but not pushing forward in case he rejected you.

He stayed motionless for a few seconds, and then you felt his hand in your hair, tipping your head, deepening the kiss, Your heart burst almost painfully, and you sighed relieved .

His grip tightened as you took his bottom lip between your teeth, sucking slightly, and his other hand went to your waist trying to pull you closer.

This was going just as you had planned, but everything was even better than you had imagined, and you could not lose your focus, which was…. really difficult thanks to his skillful  tongue and hands roaming on your body.

You wanted the control in this.

Resisting his pull, earning a protesting groan from him, you grasped that hand on your waist and the one in your hair, shoving them away.

Breaking off the kiss, you looked at him.

Lips parted, eyes dark, half-closed and breathless.

Yeah, you could work with that.

Before he could ask you anything , you popped the snap buttons on the lower part of your denim dress and looking hungrily at him you slowly straddled him, your foot getting caught in the aux cord, cutting off the music.

Now the only sounds present ,were the violent rain outside and your labored breathing.

\----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

You let your hands slide along his arms and shoulders, cupping his face so you could see his eyes watching you, making sure that he was really seeing you.

He swallowed.

“Y/N…?”

Your thumb caressed his lips.

“I want this ,Dean, I really do” you pressed on his lower lip and he slightly opened his mouth “ but, I’m not a one night type, I told you that my heart and soul must be in this too, mines are. My question is…” slowly tracing his inner bottom lip with your thumb, you whispered “Are yours?”

“What do you mean?” He asked uncertain.

“You know exactly what I mean. No more games, Dean, no more running. I’m not going anywhere either way, I just need to …” You signed deeply and your head slumped, your forehead against his. “ I just need to know Dean, I love you more than I thought I would and I don’t want to lose you even if I can’t have you . Please “ you begged, your voice breaking and you bit your lip.

Now you were actually offering your heart in your hands, and stopped breathing, waiting.

You saw his eyes searching yours, his face serious, covering your hands with his, he slowly lowered them.

You closed your eyes while your heart sank.

It’s okay Y/N , you tried, now you have to endure few weeks of awkwardness , but this too will pass, you can do it.

While these thoughts swarmed in your mind, Dean was looking at you as if he was seeing you for the first time. His eyes big and dumbfounded . He slowly smiled amazed.

“You are so beautiful Y/N” he murmured softly.

You quickly opened your eyes .

“Ok wasn’t expecting that . You’re kind, I don’t really need flattering to make me feel better, but thanks I guess” you snorted .

“I know that Y/N. I also know that right now…” he said, moving a lock of your hair behind your ear. ”You are doubting yourself, so shut up “ .

He guided your clasped hands to his chest. You watched him in confusion and opened your mouth.

He shushed you telling you to listen.

You could only hear the ringing in your head and the rain outside, but you tried to concentrate.

Watching you frown, he chuckled and pulled your head against his,again.

“Just …listen”

Now you could hear faint fast thumps where your hands were. Your eyes shot down there surprised .

“What’s that” you asked stupidly

“That is what you do to me, you genius”.

“…seriously ?”

“Damn, you are almost as dense as Cass “Automatically you slapped his chest.

You watched him laughing at his own joke and then something snapped inside you. Growling and grabbing him by the loose tie still around his neck, you yanked him to you, his laugh dying in your mouth.

This time there was nothing holding you back, your tongue searching his, battling for dominance. You know that Dean was used to win these kind of battles. Not this time.

Letting the tie fall, you let your nails scrape at his neck, traveling up to his head where you clutched his short hair, pulling and deepening the kiss.

The noise that came out of him, made your head spin.

You felt his hands clasp your naked tights and crawling up your sides , until they found your shoulders. He tried to pull you down for some friction, but you had something else in mind.

Squeezing your tights hard, you didn’t budge.

“Y/N you are killing me” he hissed .

You moved away slightly and smirked at the state of his. Lips nicely kissed, hair deliciously in disarray.

You ran a finger down his jaw to the tie again, undoing it and slowly pulling it from him. 

Using the fabric, you pulled up your arms, tying your hair loosely out of the way.

He used that moment to move his hands from your shoulder to your waist, pressing his finger while he bit his lips watching you stretch your upper body.

Once you did that, it was time to let him play a little, and when he pulled you down again, you complied, gasping when you felt his arousal pressing into yours, as he swore.

You felt his hands everywhere and then they decided to grope your butt painfully , keeping you in place.

Regaining some control, you attacked his lips again while grinding on him low and slow. His grasp increased, following your movement.

The temperature in the car was beginning to rise, you felt yourself going on fire .

You decided that Dean had enough fun time and when you started undoing his buttons, he let his arms fall to help you get rid of the shirt. Little did he know that that was not your goal. Once you exposed his hot flesh, you let your hands wander on his chest , gently grazing with your nails. Reaching his collarbone , you leaned on him again, mouth working on his neck, sucking and biting your way to his jaw, in the meantime your fingers slipped beneath the fabric, slowly letting the shirt fall.

When it reached his forearms, you yanked it behind , blocking his arms.

A surprised sound caught your ears and you smiled wickedly at him, when he understood your intentions ,his confused gaze changed to an aroused, almost daring one 

“Don’t do that” you warned him

“Do what? ” he challenged , moving his head up in defiance .

“Being all smug” you hissed “ And stay there” you ordered pressing yourself to him ,adding more friction and gaining a muffled groan from him.

You moved your hands to the front of your dress and one by one , you popped all the remaining buttons , the fabric slipped off your shoulders. You felt twitching under his pants while his eyes drank you up.

He licked his lips impatiently and tried to move his arm out of the fabric trap, but a glare from you ,stopped him.

Never leaving his eyes, you let your hands wander to his belt, unbuckling it and when you began to unzip his pants ,you felt his hips buckle up.

“Easy there big boy” you said ,and he let his head fall on your exposed chest, his hot breath making you shiver.  
“Y/N quit teasing me or so help me God” he said hoarsely, while burying his face between your breasts, where he started nibbling at the tender flesh. You arched your back moaning.

Moving one hand and pulling his head back, you kissed him , while the other continued the job downward.

When you palmed him under his underwear, he let out a lusty moan that sent electricity directly between your legs ,feeling how hard he was, made your mouth dry.

You started to lose patience, you dreamed of this for months and months and now you were just…hungry.

Impatiently, you gestured him to rise his hips and you moved his clothes out of your way.

Repositioning yourself , you closed you hand around him.

You were clearly doing a good job, since his head shot back, mouth open and eyes closed, but for how much you liked the sounds he was making, you too needed attentions .

ASAP.  
\-----------------  
He whimpered when you let go of him, squirming in his seat as you nibbled at his ear.

“I gather that you are enjoying this” you whispered.

“You let me go this instant, sweetheart, and I’ll show you,” he growled brushing his lips to yours.

“Will I regret it?” you asked, sliding your hands down his arms and tugging at the stuck shirt.

“Ooh Definitely “

As soon as he felt his hands free, he scooped you up, almost knocking your head on the car ceiling, and in a blur, you were sprawled on the seat.

Towering you, he fought to remove the shirt while you freed yourself of the dress, throwing it behind him and in a flash he was all over you , his lips trailing down along your neck, to the lace of your bra.

One arm went underneath your back, making you arching to him, unhooking the clasp; and then his teeth caught the lace, sliding it down and off you.

Once that too was thrown somewhere, he looked down at you, his eyes dancing on every inch of your body and you felt a bit bashful. He must have seen it on your face because he chuckled softly.

“A bit too late to feel shy now” he covered you with his body again, kissing you sweetly and you melted under him, trying to let him feel your everything.

You felt his hands sneaking under you again, squeezing you to him, until you felt breathless.

“I always wanted this too, you know?” he said kissing your jaw.

“R-really? Since when?”

“Err…years? “He mocked , copying your tone from before.

A laugh rippled within you and you bumped his nose.

“Ouch …” he said, and you both burst into laughter.

When those died, you reached his cheek and he leaned into your touch.

“I thought you weren’t interested in someone like me,” he confessed, grasping your hand.

“What do you mean?” you asked confused propping yourself up and leaning with your back to the door panel.

“I’m just a messed up, high school dropout, murderous hunter….and playboy” he added with a smirk, kissing your hand 

“and you…damn look at you” his lips were at your wrist and he was looking at you hungrily 

“you are all smart, clever and strong .Between us three you seem the one who actually has her shit together”

You snorted rolling your eyes. He bit down on your inner wrist .

“You know, someone once told me, that rolling your eyes is impolite,” he said letting go of your hand, and grasping gently one of your breasts massaging it. Your reply died in your throat. The other attacked by his mouth and you arched while a soft moan escaped your lips.

While he was taking his sweet time, you became restless; after all, you were ready since you kissed him the first time. You begin to squirm under him, but his weight kept you firmly down and you felt him smile against your skin.

“I told you’ll regret it” Slowly he began to drag his lips lower and lower and pushing you almost to a sitting position, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses and love bites.

When he finally reached the designated zone, he skipped it, and gave attention to your inner thighs.

You protested, annoyed and tried to get up but his hand pinned you down pushing on your navel, you puffed and rested your head on the car window.

“Is that an eye roll that I hear?” he asked threatening, lifting his eyes

“That doesn’t make any sen- “

Before you could finish he placed his open mouth on your still covered folds and, you let out a non-human sound while he started to build you up.

“God Y/N, you are already so wet “he growled amazed, the vibrations of his low voice sending another wave of pleasure through your body.

With his finger, he moved the soaked fabric out of the way, and buried his face in you.

“Ah fuck Dean! “You almost screamed.

You were right, that mouth do work wonders.

He seemed to have complete control of how close or far he wanted you, and you started to lose your mind. Between his tongue and lips , the other hand moved down, keeping you from closing your legs, you were completely at his mercy this time.

“Dean…” you breathed

“Mmh?” he asked cocking an eyebrow and opening one eyes to look at you

“Ah…no more, please “you begged.

He closed the eyes again, and knitting his eyebrows in concentration he did god knows what with his tongue and your vision went white, electricity traveled through your body and a loud cry filled the car, covering the sound of a thunder.

When you came down from wherever he sent you, he looked at you, his lower face glistening. He was gorgeous and you were speechless.

“I can’t believe I finally found how to shut you up “he said teasing while you sat up.

“…you” clearing your voice you repeated “you!”

“…yes?”

“You, sit, now” you ordered, while pulling farther down his underwear and pants.

“Yes ma’am” he said darkly, obeying.

You mentally recorder that phrase for future knowledge, you too got rid of yours and climbed on his lap.

His hands went to your hair, untying the knot you made, to let them fall freely around your shoulders, cradling your face he pulled in for a hungry kiss.

Meanwhile, your hands traveled from his chest to where it really mattered, and he smiled at your impatience.

When you aligned yourself above him, you both paused to look at each other. This is it, there was no going back from this, getting lost in Dean meant no coming back for you.

Sensing your thoughts, his eyes softened and he placed a kiss above your heart.

“I’m yours Y/N, completely. There is no going back for me either,” he whispered looking up to you.

You felt tears pricking at your eyes, blinking, you smiled and still looking at each other, you sink down slowly.

For a moment you blacked out and couldn’t hear his loud moan as he filled you , you barely sensed his hands sliding up your back and pinning you down on him.

You both stilled, savouring the sensation.

You placed your hands on his shoulders for balance and began to move, and you had to bite your lips by how good he felt.

He must have felt the same because his head rolled back.

“Son of a bitch” he hissed, between his teeth.

“…yeah, this “you moaned sinking back down “this is not going to last long”.

His muscles were tensing and his hands just grasped whatever there was to grasp within reach while you continued to drive him to the edge.

Your rocking and his thrusts become erratic and sloppy as you both lost control , the windows completely fogged .

You locked lips again before crying out as you both shattered in each other’s arms, his face buried in your chest holding to you for dear life, your hand holding his head and the other clutching his shoulder.

You must have stayed like this for a long time, catching your breaths, forehead to forehead, because when you snapped out of the daze, the storm has passed and the night was clear.

Dean moved your damp hair from your forehead and you kissed his shoulder.

When you climbed off him you both sighed at the loss of contact.

Retrieving your clothes you couldn’t stop smiling, you felt whole again and spying Dean you saw him doing the same.

He caught your eyes and winked

“That …” he cleared his voice “that was…”

“Awesome “you finished for him, combing your hair with your finger.

“Damn right it was”

Silence fell between you as you dressed.

You nervously reached for your phone when his hand stopped you.

“Y/N …”

“Y-yes?” you replied staring in front of you.

“Y/N look at me” his finger grabbed your chin turning you to face him , he dipped down to plant a feather like kiss on your lips and before you could respond he moved away.

“This, this is good right?” he asked hesitantly

“Yes Dean, it is “

“No, I mean…me…you want this?” he said indicating himself.

“Dean…I never wanted something as bad as you. Damn, the Apocalypse part 2 could happen tomorrow and I wouldn’t care.” He smiled brightly.

Starting the car, Dean took your hand in his, and you laid your head on his shoulder.

“Let’s go home, Sam owes me 50 bucks “he said.

“WHAT?”

He laughed.


	4. ..and after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to the bunker, and Sam is gonna hear from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Dean/Reader SMUT ...and some fluff because that’s my thing.
> 
> prev:  
> “That …” he cleared his voice “that was…”  
> “Awesome “you finished for him, combing your hair with your fingers.  
> “Damn right it was”  
> Silence fell between you as you dressed. You nervously reached for your phone when his hand stopped you.  
> “Y/N …”  
> “Y-yes?” you replied staring in front of you.  
> “Y/N look at me” his fingers grabbed your chin turning you to face him , he dipped down to plant a feather like kiss on your lips and before you could respond he moved away.  
> “This, this is good right?” he asked hesitantly  
> “Yes Dean, it is “  
> “No, I mean…me…you want this?” he said indicating himself.  
> “Dean…I never wanted something as bad as you. Damn, the Apocalypse part 2 could happen tomorrow and I wouldn’t care.” He smiled brightly.  
> Starting the car, Dean took your hand in his, and you laid your head on his shoulder.  
> “Let’s go home, Sam owes me 50 bucks “he said.  
> “WHAT?”  
> He laughed.

\-------------------

Once at the bunker you jumped out of the car, and stormed down the metal stairs , ready to give Sam a piece of your mind.

“Saaaaam “ you chanted , his head popped from behind one of the shelves, he walked out, book open in his hands not even looking at you.

“Y/N, Dean found everything?” he asked finally looking up “Where’s Dean?” he asked confused looking behind you.

Your eye twitched , and he must have seen it because, suddenly he was nervous.

“W-what happened?”

“What the hell, really?” you blushed embarrassed, you took a step toward him and he backed away.

“Whatever happened, Dean did it “ he said lifting up his arms in surrender.

Before you could said something, the bunker door opened and Dean run down the stairs. Smiling smugly and pleased he strutted toward you, throwing the bags on the table.

Sam eyed him suspiciously “Dude why do you have the ‘I got laid fa’-OH “ he exclaimed taking in the state of your hair and your flushed face.

A stupid grin slowly appeared on his face. You lifted your index finger at him

“What kind of bet did you two m-“you didn’t finish because Dean laughing, scooped you up throwing you on his shoulder, marching down to the room quarters.

“Sam you own me 50 bucks, don’t forget” Dean’s said.

You heard Sam laughing at that and you lifted your head, eyeing him viciously.

“Don’t you dar-“ Dean didn’t let you finish this too, smacking your ass playfully, you both disappeared behind the door of room 11.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you yelped when he tossed you on the bed. Watching as he began to tug at his loose tie with one hand while the other went to unclasp his pants letting them hanging low on his hips, you already began to feel warm.

“This time “ lowering his voice to an impossible hot, sultry tone “this time I want to see all of you” he said pulling off the tie, throwing it behind him. You propped yourself on your elbows, enjoying the view when he unbutton his shirt.

He stepped out of his shoes and crawled over you, while you backed backwards, your back laying on the pillows.

“Where are you running?” he said hungrily, sliding his arm under your back and dragging you back down. You giggled happily looking up to him.

His eyes dark and full of filthy promises, your laughter died in your throat and you swallowed hard. Car sex had been amazingly hot, but this…this was going to be a completely different experience.

Your legs parted to accommodate him when he lowered on you, your hands lifted to cradle his face. You kissed his nose when your forehead touched and you both closed your eyes, simply breathing each other’s air. His hand crawled up your neck prompting you to gaze at him, his eyes searching yours for any sign of indecision. Mentally groaning you brushed his lips with yours.

Dean’s breath hitched and his lips melted into yours, pushing you back down, keeping his full weight on his elbows.

His hungry lips were like melted silk against yours and when he pushed them open to taste you better, you could not help the way you went limp, sinking in the pillow and let him have his way.

You languidly caressed his naked chest, feeling his skin dancing under your touch and the deep vibration of his groan when your fingers brushed against his nipple. If it was possible he kissed you more deeply, swirling his tongue against yours and you moaned, your hands clutching now at his back, nails gently digging.

You sucked on his bottom lip and lured him back in, demanding, sinfully, like your life depended on tasting him. One of his hand entangled in your hair, tugging slightly and you quivered under him, mewling. He stopped kissing you to nibble at your ear, his laborious hot breath against your skin.

“If you continue to make sounds like that I’m not going to be able to take my time“ he sounded dangerous and promising, you bit his neck and he gasped, burying his face in the space between your clavicle and your pulsing throat, letting out a husky laugh.

“You are gonna be the end of me, you know that?” He nuzzled the skin and then placed a wet sloppy kiss and your back arched into him. While his tongue and lips made their way down your chest, he popped each of the buttons of your dress, slowly and one at the time, your hands already tugging at his hair, your blood buzzing in your ear.

When he placed on of those hot kiss between your breasts you felt yourself squeeze your legs and before you know it, he placed a hand on your bent knee, slowly sliding up, exposing your naked tight and gripping your hips, while his teeth teased you above your navel.

He popped the rest of the buttons and with both hands he opened the dress, unwrapping you like a present, he pushed himself up, kneeling between your quivering legs to look down at you.

“ God Y/N” he said hoarsely, wetting his lips “you are beautiful….” he reached with his hands to your hips and pulled you to him, your tights propped up on his. Just this position made you moan in a needy way, growling he shrugged off his shirt and crashed his lips to yours.

Your legs hooked around him and your hips jerked up, letting him know exactly how much you wanted him. His hands went around your back to unclasp your bra and almost rip it off, he cupped your breasts, tongue swirling around your nipple while his fingers teased the other.

You trashed and grabbed the sheets under you “Dean…please” you cried pushing yourself against his hard bulge moaning at the friction.

Groaning he let go of your nipple, blowing on it softly, the sensation travelling directly to your quivering sex, he gave the other a quick little bite “Ah…fuck” you hissed rocking your hips “just fuck me already” you whimpered desperately.

He chuckled, untangling your legs around his hips, which felt to you like they were made of jelly, he shimmed out of his pants standing at the foot of the bed. Before he could crawl back on, you stood on your knees, slid one hand up his back and the other in his hair again pulling his lips to yours, pressing your bare chest to his, while his hands caressed your tights and up to your butt cheeks, fingers sneaking under the lacy fabric.

You nibbled at his lip when he rolled his hips to you, his hardness hot even under his boxer.

When you separate from him he whined at the loss of the feel of your soft skin, you splayed your hands on his chest and looked at him darkly, he licked his lips in response.

You attacked his neck with open mouth sloppy kisses, your hands sliding down, to the waistband of his boxers, playing with it.

“Y/N” he threaten growling, before he could said something else, your hand closed around him, and his hips buckled. You smiled against his neck, teeth grazing his skin. You gave him a couple of falteringly pumps, he made a strangled noise and his head fell on your shoulder, his hand splaying on your back keeping you tight against him.

You began to stroke him slowly and steady, pausing at the head, you swirled your wrist, using the slickness to glide more easily down his length. The sounds he was making were making you dizzy and you heard yourself moaning in response.

When you quickened the pace of your strokes, you felt his fingertips on your back digging into your flesh, while other hand slid between you two and under your underwear, your breath hitched when he stroked in a circular motion your clit, slowly. You both searched each other lips when he sank into your folds making you stop what were you doing to him because you needed to lean on him for support, your tights trembling.

You clawed at his back while he dipped you back, kissing you deeply.

“Y/N “ he breathed against your lips “I wanted to make you scream in frustration” he grazed your jaw with his teeth, “to give you a lesson for the torture from before”, a second finger joined the other and your head fell backwards but he was keeping you steady against him. “But I don’t think I can’t wait any longer”, he said shifting his gaze to yours. 

You stared back feeling light-headed and drunk, his fingers never stopping their torture and your hips meeting their thrusts.

“Then don’t, damn it !”

He didn’t need to heard it twice, he pull out his fingers and you whimpered at the loss, his hand pushed you and you fell onto the sheets. In one swift moment, he removed the last garments and you caught a glimpse of all of him.

‘Gorgeous’ you barely had time to think before his hands gripped your panties and removed them hastily.

You welcomed him between your legs eagerly, his blazing eyes drinking you in, you met again for a deep sweet kiss and he buried himself into you.

Once again, you felt completely overwhelmed by sensations. You felt him with every sense…like molten lava he engulfed you, he burned you deeply, moving without falter, as if he knew exactly how your body was made, knowing exactly where to hit.

Before you had led the game, now…now the game was his and you gladly gave it to him.

It wasn’t long before both your movements became erratic and sloppy and you were already so close with all his teasing.

“…Dean…I..” without stopping, he raised his head and pressed his forehead to yours .

“I’ve got you, baby” he licked his fingers and slipped them to where you were joined.

A flick.

That’s all you needed….just a flick of his finger and you came undone, your vision went black and you dissolved into a pool of white hot pleasure under him.

You barely registered him cursing your name while gripping your hips tightly, burying himself into you deeply as if he was never going to let you go, and you gripped to him with the same sentiment.

Exhausted and satisfied you cradled his body in your arms, stroking his head lovingly, while he lazily draw circles on your skin.

“Car sex was great, but this…son of a bitch this was amazing, you…” he propped himself on his elbow to kiss you, his eyes soft “…you are amazing “

You blushed, still fresh from all this new progresses “Well you almost did everything right now”

He grabbed you hand and kissed it “No …you are amazing, you always had been. I wish I woke up sooner”.

You felt tear pricking at your eyes and you looked up blinking “Dean…don’t make me cry after amazing sex, oh my god” you chuckled.

“You think Sammy heard us?” he cocked an eyebrow smugly.

“I think Sam went to wash Baby”


	5. fighting(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since you and Dean found each other in the backseats of Baby, but in your line of work something must go wrong from time to time.   
> So, after the honeymoon phase you've come to face the first real fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems I can't put down to rest this one.   
> I'll update it once in a while when I'll get inspired.

You slammed on the brakes, hard.

“Hey! Carefull !” 

Dean shouted at you irritated, but you already threw the car keys at him and got out the car.   
Without a word nor a glace in his direction you slammed the door, the car swaying for the impact, Dean tried to get out with dignity but doing things with only his left hand wasn’t easy. He used the good arm to grab the handle and his foot to opened wide the car door, closing it in the same way.

“Can you talk to me? Y/N!” 

But you already grabbed your shit and were walking at your fastest pace to your motel room. “Son of a bitch” you heard him mutter while he tried to grab his things and close the trunk, you didn’t care. It was bad enough that you couldn’t take another room and you had to share before going back to the bunker, if you could just lock yourself in the bathroom for the night…  
You opened the door and without waiting for him, closed it with a kick and proceeded to undressed, those blood sticky clothes that were starting to irritate you more than him right now. You got rid of your boots and shirts when you heard him outside.

“Y/N goddamit open the door I can’t do it by myself” he roared.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself, your blood was still unfreezing and buzzing in every part of your body, you strode to the door and opened it angrily “Yeah and who’s fault is that, huh?” you didn’t let him answer, “I’m going to take a quick shower, you stay there and wait for me” 

“Y/N…” he began but the slam of the bathroom’s door shut him up.

You rested your back against the door and flopped down, tears threatening to spill out, you angrily rubbed them with your wrist as you took a shaky gulp of air. Shimming out of your bloody pants, you jumped under the freezing shower water jet. You didn’t had time to waste and used the shampoo both on your hair and body, scrubbing hard and furiously. In less than ten minute you stepped out the bathroom, a towel badly wrapped around you, your eyes found Dean’s, he stayed exactly where you ordered him.

“Wow, now you decide to listen to me? “ you scoffed, bending down to grab one of his t-shirt, yanking off the towel you quickly put it on not caring that his eyes roamed over you, now it was not the time. You turned to him and you probably had crazy eyes because he stiffened at your deadly stare.   
You felt your wet hair dampening the shirt along your back and dripping on the disgusting motel carpet floor. Fist clutching, nails digging into your palm you walked to him, his eyes shifting. He knows, he bloody knows but he still won’t say a damn thing, stubborn fucker.  
With a tilt of your head he shifted on the bed, sitting on the edge, letting drop his bags and empty gun, you helped him getting rid of his jacket and shirt, throwing them aside, you saw his face trying to not let you see how much pain he was feeling and that made your blood boiling.

“Drop the act I know you are badly hurt, no need for your hard man bullshits” you barked while carefully helping the good arm and head out the t-shirt , you started to slowly peel off the fabric from the gush on his right shoulder and you heard him breath in sharply,“mmpf I hope you are feeling it good “ you said bitterly, your voice breaking.

“Thanks to your delicate manners I can say I do “ he bit back. You snapped and tore of the rest, he jumped from the pain “what the hell Y/N” he hissed. 

You didn’t said anything, but kneeled to untied his boots, biting hard on your lips. You really didn’t want to open your mouth because nothing good would come from that. He was looking down at you while he pressed a hand on his wound, you could feel his stare.

“Why are you acting like a bitch ?” he asked suddenly.  
Oh.  
Oh no he didn’t.  
You breathed sharply and looked up to him, if only looks could kill, he would be dead 5 times. Slipping off the second boots you let them fall on the floor and got up to grab the first aid kit you always carried.   
Grabbing the bottle of peroxide and gauzes, you walked back to him in silence, taking in his state.  
Hair spiked wildly everywhere, blood down his arm, some spluttered on his cheek and some down his chest, picking up the damp towel you cleaned most of it, he stayed silent, following your moves.  
You grabbed the peroxide spraying it violently on the wound, Dean jumped and hissed, his muscles flexing at the pain, you kept him still putting the gauze over the it, pressing down.

“uuungh Sam’s sasquatch hands are more delicate than yours “ he said between his teeth.

“Sam would have listened to me “ you hissed back while standing up and walking to your bed “do you stitching alone then” 

“You’ve done nothing but to snap at me this whole time , but I’ve heard not a single thank you from you “

“I’m sorry…what did you just said?” you turned to him, looking at him in disbelief.

“I’ve saved your ass, and this is my thanks” he said standing up to grab the bottle of whiskey from the mini fridge. In 3 long strides you reached him and slapped the little bottle from his hand hard, the shot of whiskey splattered on the wall, the bottle lost somewhere behind the table.

“Son of a bitch , what the fuck is wrong with you ?” he yelled.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” you asked , standing on your tip toes to try to match his eyes “ What the fuck is wrong with you, you piece of shit “ you yelled in his face, finger digging in his chest.

“W-wha..” he started taken aback by your outburst.

“You …you don’t even know “ you said , pushing you finger, he started to walk backward “ you damn fool, you did not even notice “ you pressed him against the whiskey wet wall, he winced when his shoulder came in contact with the dripping alcohol.  
You gave him another push and backed away “Fucking ridiculous “ you said , turning giving him your back “Me thanking you” 

He shook his head out of the stupor, straightened his back, puffing his chest and stepped back from the wall

“Why are you being like this?” he asked irritated.

“Don’t do that “ you said, looking at him again “don’t do that face”

“what face?”

“That face!” you threw your arm in the air and at him again “ the ‘I did what I had to do and I don’t understand why are you yelling at me’- face, it’s pathetic “   
You saw said face turning red, his jaw tensing and his neck’s veins pumping. His hard gaze burning into your very soul.

“I did that, I protected you, it’s-“

“Oh-oh if you are going to say that it’s your job I swear to god I’m gonna kick you in the balls, and your face it’s next” you shouted.  
You heard him grunt, a real grunt before he was in your face in one stride, snarling down at you, his hot skin inches from yours. You reciprocate the stare. “Who asked you, huh? “ 

“who asked m- are you fucking kidding me right now?” he said in disbelief 

“I’m very serious “ 

He grabbed your arms, his pain forgotten, his stunned eyes turning to a wild stare “You were in danger , why are you making a sce-“

“I can do my fucking job “ you tried to squirm out of his steel grip “let me go “ , his grip tightened, almost hurting now.

“well what a good job back there, you were going to get mauled , so I stood in in your place, your welcome”

You felt your blood rising to your head and your vision went fiery red “Let me go you fucking bastard “ you growled angry, but he didn’t budget 

“What did you just called me? “ he said teeth clenched

“You heard me “ you said tilting your head up in challenged, you saw him close his eyes and trying to control himself , you used that moment to try to freed yourself, and after a bit of a struggled you were free “trying to be the hero all the time” you panted, massaging your arms.

“You would be dead if it wasn’t for me “ he growled looking at you dangerously, his naked chest rising up and down, fist clenched, his face had an angry snarl and he looked like an animal ready to pounce on his prey. Your low muscles clenched and you could feel yourself going damp, while your mouth went dry.

“You don’t know that, I had already my knife out , but you can’t have faith in me. Oh no the great Dean Winchester can’t trust another hunter, no we are all so beneath you. “ you mocked him “It’s strange that you two are the ones that caused the world to end several times, but you …trust me?...hell no “ You knew that wasn’t fair but you were so angry, and seeing him still bleeding from the wound that it took because he couldn’t trust your training was something that made your insides turn.

“What did you just said? “ he asked walking slowly to you, eyes dark and wild and mouth pressed tightly. 

You swallowed “I said, why should I trust you, you stupid son of bitch “. He caught your arm and crashed you against his chest , his face inches from yours, your skin responding to his hot breath. His other hand gripped your chin so he forced you to look at him. His fingers digging into your flesh, and his eyes waking other parts of your body.

“You don’t speak to me that way “ he said dangerously low and slow

“And you can’t tell me what to do …” you stared at him too “…bitch” you whispered on his lips. 

He gripped your head and kissed you hungrily, you bit his lip and he let you go hissing and dabbing the little bit of blood that was seeping from his mouth.

“I see your attitude hasn’t improved “ he said licking the wounded lip.

“Bite me “ you said spiteful 

You felt his grip tighten and with a pained groan, he threw you on the bed. You landed badly and before you could get up he was on you, his hand pinning your wrists over your head, you squirmed.  
“if you think this is going where you think it’s going you are so wrong “ you said scornfully, but you felt your body already calling out to him.  
He smirked and let his other hand palming your breast over the shirt, biting your lips you didn’t let out any sound and he raised his eyebrow, his hand traced down and down slowly , his angry eyes still watching you and your chin tilted at him in defiance.  
He reached down and his fingers lightly traced your folds, you couldn’t help but whimper, he licked his lips again and brought that hand up again before your eyes for you to see his glistening fingers.  
He smirked and brought them to his parted lips, licking them up, your legs pressed together tightly sensing a wave of arousal hitting you. 

“Your body it’s telling me something different “ he let go of your hands and you used the moment to slap him hard , your hand burned and your breath quickened.   
He froze and then looked down at you, your eyes widened. You’ve never seen this expression on him, he looked feral, wild, primitive and your comment died in your throat. Just from his gaze you felt pinned on the mattress. Never leaving your eyes, his hands worked on his belt, unclasping it , you heard the sound of the buckled when he grabbed one end and slipped the belt in one swift movement, without saying anything he gripped your wrist again and tied them together with it. And you didn’t stop him. 

“You always challenge me Y/N , always bring me to the brink. This…this it’s what you get now “


	6. Fighting (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since you and Dean found each other in the backseats of Baby, but in your line of work something must go wrong from time to time.   
> So, after the honeymoon phase you've come to face the first real fight.
> 
> PART 2

“You always challenge me Y/N , always bring me to the brink. This…this it’s what you get now “ 

Your heart at that jumped in your throat, the pressure in your lower belly grew, and you were already desperate for some friction. The angry red bruise on Dean’s cheek made you very clear that you will not have that soon, you tried to move your wrist to test the binding and son of a bitch he mean it, it was tight if you moved them around, also….kinda hot.   
God damn it that man was going to be the end of your rational part of your brain, of course the first real fight you were going to have and he made you horny. This few weeks he has been nothing but himself like usual but also something more.   
Those lingering touches and those playful smacks on your ass and especially on his ass because now you could do that, sweet stolen kisses in front of Sam’s disgusted face and make out sessions during shopping and food runs. Slow and hot nights where you made love completely melting into each other and surprise shower sex from you, which earned you his stupid grin on his face all day and the right to took baby for a spin in his presence, obviously.  
You’ve had some fights , stupid ones. About you, cooking something with too many vegetables, about him beating you at pool but just because you were a sore loser, what movie to watch, in that case if you couldn’t decide you let Sam choose, you and your damn aux cord. Stupid stuff like that, but you’ve never had this kind of fight. No, this was eat each other’s face, shouting, heavy breathing, heavier words, clawing at each other’s hearts and souls, hurt feelings, spitting venom and hard truths.   
It was heart breaking but also invigorating, like you had some sort of thrill out of this. Seeing Dean so angry and flustered made your stomach flip and your hands itch to touch him, scratch him , scream his name and hear him roar yours.

This though must have seeped on your face because you saw Dean’s expression changing into a smug one.

“This turned you on, right ? “ he unclasped the button of his denim and slowly opened the zipper, teeth by teeth. You did you best to not make a noise, and avoided his gaze, he clicked his tongue in annoyance and reached with his finger to made you look at him “look at me” you did, he chuckled darkly “I hope that bitch face you have on now will fall soon or it’ll look like I’m fucking my brother”

You almost let out a laugh but you bit your tongue, too late, he saw that.

“Does that smile means you’ll change you attitude?” You scoffed at him and as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared, not on Dean though. He stood up and freed himself of his jeans “You are going to stay silent then?”

You looked at him cheekily, his eyes lit up “let’s see how much you can keep that attitude up” you followed his hand as it passed over his grey tight boxer grabbing himself, your mouth watered and you swallowed hard as it was clear that he too was not immune to all of this.  
Your legs squirmed, trying to find some friction but he gripped both your ankles, spreading your legs open, the cool air on your flushed skin made you shiver, you tried to sit up but he pulled you toward him at the end of the bed. He knelt down and propped your leg on his good shoulder, the other hand splaying on your stomach.   
You shivered again, not from the cold but in anticipation, you knew what he could do with that fucking mouth.

“Still going to give me the silent treatment honey?” he cocked an eyebrow to you “…”  
He smiled wickedly and grazed your thigh with his hand until he reached the knee, he bent down and you felt his hot tongue slowly trace the path to your inner thigh, you tried to lift the other leg but Dean’s hand swatted that down, keeping it into place. “If you don’t keep still, I’ll tie your legs too “ He growled biting down, your hips jerked, but you managed just a little whimper, and you felt his smile against your skin.  
Shit.  
This will be harder than you thought, he knew too well how to make you moan and whimper …

“So you think you can shut me up with sex? “

“…and she talks !” he said, laying his head on your shirt covered belly looking at you, his throat rubbing all the right spots when he talked.

“This is what you always do, distract people and avoid talking” his fingers dig into your flesh, and you knew you struck a nerve. “You think I’m just gonna lay here and let you do what the fuck you want to me?” while talking you regained some confidence, “you pick the wrong woman, boy “.

Clenching your muscles you sat up, wrist still tied, and you locked your legs around his head , like in a head scissor lock. You tightened the grip, Dean’s hand gripped your hips, you untied your bonds with your teeth.  
You let his head free and scrambled at one side of the bed while Dean shook his head and stood up too.  
You were both breathless, angry and the air in the motel room seemed to crack with electricity, Dean massaged his neck and you rubbed your wrist. A magnetic pull brought you closer while you stared at each other like two animals fighting for dominance.

“You know Dean…you should try to lose some control over people “ you purred low walking around him, his eyes following you .

“…and you Y/N, like to have that control too much , we’ve been over this when I fucked you the first time” he rasped back. You completed the circle and now you were standing in front of him, you looked up with a scowl.

“I’m sorry, I think what you wanted to say was…” you grabbed his injured shoulder and pushed down, he hissed and fell to his knees in front of you.

“when I, fucked you” your hand let go of his shoulder and buried it in his hair pulling to make him look up at you. “I would have turned old waiting for you to speak up, you see…” you bent down your head “…this is exactly what I’m trying to get into your stupid head” you murmured inches from his parted lips, you crashed your mouth to his in a teeth clashing , lips bruising angry kiss. You felt his hands travelling up your sides and clinging the hem of your T-shirt, when your tongue found his , he made a guttural noise, those same hands left the shirt alone to sneak under it, clutching painfully and you buttocks, pulling you to him.  
You needed air and he used that moment to roll up the t-shirt and kissing your middle while he was still kneeling in front of you, one of his hand travelled up and cupped your breast, fingers masterfully torturing your nipple. Your whole self-arched against him and you grip on his hair tightened.

When he felt you quivering, he used his other hand to travel from your butt cheek to your now dripping sex.  
He didn’t wait, you barely felt him nudging your thighs open, before he sank his finger inside you, and you clasped on him. “your body gives me warmer welcome home than you “ he purred and you felt the vibrations of his voice low in your belly, which overstimulated you, your legs gave up and you sank on your knees too.   
Dean lead your fall slowly, his finger still buried inside you, unmoving. You steadied yourself to his good shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“one of us will have to move sooner or later “ you challenged, and looking at you, he smirked inserting a second finger, your eyes closed and your nails dug into him. Once you opened again, you smirked back and clamped you walls on his fingers, you saw his eyes widened and darkened.

You reach up and brought his face to yours, kissing him and he started to move his hand deliciously slow, you pressed yourself to him and you felt his hot arousal painfully hard against your tight,. Your nails scratched his chest down until your hand pulled down the band of his underwear, letting his length spring free, and you wrapped your hand around him tightly. He moaned into your mouth, when you started to move your hand, he matched your rhythm, your breath started to quicken and you bit down hard on his neck.  
He swatted your hand away from him, ignoring your protest, and grabbed your face .

“Stop biting me “ he hissed angrily curling his finger rubbing that sweet spot deep inside you and you couldn’t stop the loud moan that broke free. “At the end of this maybe you’ll thank me for something” he said darkly and your anger rose again, hand itched and ready to struck his face again but he grabbed your wrist in time letting go of your face, his palm stoked your clit and you shuddered, eyes fluttering. He kissed you along your jaw, reaching your ear where he nibbled, his fingers dancing merciless inside of you and you could feel yourself near the brink “just let go Y/N I know you want to “ he teased.  
He really knew how to get under your skin this way, where you wanted to be fucked silly and when you just wanted to kick his ass , now you wanted to do both. With a growl you pushed hard against his chest and he fell back on the rug, and you were suddenly on him, hand on his neck this time, you squeezed slightly looking down at him.

“Listen well you fucker” you snarled reaching down to align him to your entrance and sank down, but just a little bit, he groaned and you saw him trying to look down, you grip tightened “Look at me” he complied. “I really want to kick your face right now you know “ you said between your teeth.

“I can imagine “ he rasped, he buckled his hips up and you hissed.

“I’m sick and tired of you trying to kill yourself stupidly Dean “ you said serious and sank down, burying him deep within you, his mouth making a ‘o’ shape and his eyes fluttered shut.  
You raised your hips again, almost all the way up and slammed back down, Dean eyes snapped open and he bit his lips while a feral growl vibrated in his throat.

“when you do stupid shit like that… “ you breathed, clasping your muscles around him , his abs clenched “you make me doubt that you …are really t-that stupid…mmm fuck “ you moaned setting the rhythm. Dean’s hands grabbed your upper thighs, fingers digging into your flesh painfully.

“Yeah?...and you “ he said swaying his hips so that he reached some secret spot inside, your head rolled back “..you are too reckless “ he grabbed your neck and brought you down, claiming your lips “ it drives me crazy “ he hissed . 

“You don’t fucking use your head “ you snapped back and rolled your hips and then stilled, looking down at him. He was all flushed, lips red and parted, eyes burning , and chest heaving you smirked proud of your work.

“Are you teasing me?” he asked huskily , you just smiled smugly. He grabbed the hem of the shirt you still were wearing and he yanked off you , sitting up he changed the position, his mouth claimed your nipples while one hand kept your hips still flush to his. Your hands automatically buried in his hair while you cried his name arching into him.  
Still joined, he wasn’t moving, he didn’t let you move either, and you felt yourself growing frustrated and started squirming to gain some friction, you were already so close and he knew. He knew every inch of your body inside and out , every little quirks of your muscles told him exactly how far or near you were, your body was an open book for him.

You gritted your teeth in annoyance “no you are teasing me, fucking move “ , he smirked at you and in one swift move you found yourself on your back. He slipped out of you and you whined. 

“Shhh …” he said , putting his finger on your lips “ you might wanna grab on something now “ you opened your mouth and bit his finger , “you really like biting me, I’m not complaining" he laughed and raised your leg, draping it over his shoulder , the other resting over his thigh. He aligned himself and slammed back into you to the hilt in one, precise push and you saw stars and hissed a string of curses that made him laugh.

His rhythm was merciless and he brought you right were you were before, and right there he slowed down , not giving you the release you needed. You sneaked a hand down to help you but he caught it “Ah-ah you are not coming until I say so “ and he blocked both your wrist again over your head. Arched like this you were again overstimulated but he still knew how to keep you from shattering.

You started mewling and trashing “Dean…fuck …..I swear I’-“

“Tell me you are sorry “ he roared , his breathing heavy, his thrusts erratic and sloppy.

“Never “ you managed to stutter.

He pushed deeper and deeper “Y/N..” he threaten.

“Fine….I’m sorry you are stupid “ 

He growled “You are unbelievable” he let go of your wrists and you put them around his neck for leverage, and he grabbed you under the thighs lifting you up slightly from the floor. And then with you clutching at him he plunged in you a couple of times again until your orgasm hit you in shockwaves, your whole body clenching around him, bringing him over the edge too.  
You body when limp around him but he didn’t let you go , he buried his face into the space between your neck and shoulder , breathing heavily. 

“When….when I say you there , on the filthy floor , covered in blood , I didn’t know that wasn’t your own blood. And when that thing attacked I just …..”

“shhh…I know….I know” You raised your arms to hug him too “ I would have done the same thing…and what would have happened then? “ you pushed him back to watch him in the eyes “ if I had acted like you, I would probably be sitting here alone because you would have left me here.”

He tried to protest but you stopped him “No , Dean. It’s true….you would have left me because the thought that you could lose me scare you too much” his jaw clenched and he avoided your gaze.  
You grabbed his chin to make him look at you “ Do you think you are the only one who’s afraid of that?....What do you think passed through my head when I saw you bloody and hurt? We are in this together and nothing good comes from being reckless for the sake of each other. We just need to do what we do best. Can you promise that?”

“No I can’t. I’ll always protect you “

“I know…and I you. Can we at least promise each other to think before throwing our life to the wind?” You begged, bumping your forehead to his.

“That we can do….”he smiled bitterly and then chuckled taking in both your conditions “we should fight more “

“Yeah ? “ you asked breathless.

“…I like when you insult me with that little mouth of yours “ he nuzzled your neck.

“…I like calling you names….and biting “ you laughed when his breath tickled you, and you squeezed his shoulders. He hissed as the pain on the wounded one came back .

“Guess I’ll need your help with stitching this first” 

“..yeah and maybe we should shower too “ looking down, you saw that in the blur of things, the wound had started to bleed again, down his arm and on you.

“Is it wrong if I find this hot? “ he asked helping you standing up .

“…yeah it is ….weirdo “ You both heard the pin of a message on your phones, walking to it you saw several messages from Sam, your eyes widened.

“What is it?”

“I think we butt-dialed Sam while…..” you raised the phone to Dean’s face.

-GUYS!!!! GROSS !!!! –


End file.
